The Joker and The Moonlit Snow
by deadlady45
Summary: Luna Yuki is a girl with very special powers, what happens when she meets a man bound and determined to take control. JokerXOC  M for later times
1. Luna Meets Batman

*Gotham City...11:33pm*

Walking through the city your floor length, snow white hair, and the bows that keep your fox ears hidden blow in the wind, you realize how cold it truly is but ,that doesn't bother you it never did. The demon inside of you keeps you warm through the harsh winds that wander throughout the city. You hear screams ring out into the night and explosions blare and echo through the city. Even this has no effect on you even as you walk into the inner city where gunfire is constantly heard. Not even paying attention to where your feet are leading, you feel yourself stop right in the middle of the park.

You feel someone grab you by the waist and you suddenly feel the cold metal of a gun against your head. Looking around you finally take a good look at the people around you and see the man who was holding the gun against your head. He was a black haired man, who was wearing a nice suit 'probably a mobster' you thought trying to see the rest of him. Noticing he had light olive skin and was shaking vigorously as if he were fearing something. You now look over to see what your attacker was trying to run away from.  
Your eyes get wide as you see a man in a black bat suit staring at you... you sigh 'Great I hate when this happens' you think to yourself as the guy looks down at you, his 6' stature compared to your 5'2. You stomp on his foot and the guy drops the gun from the pain in his foot, you walk past the darkly dressed man who was chasing the mobster in the suit. He took out some type of weapon and flung it at the guy you saw the light gleam off of what looked like some string and realize he was tying him up. The man in the bat suit looked at you; he studied you and looked at the bows in your hair (like Nana's in Elfin Lied) right down to the grey and black Lolita dress you were wearing and the black trench coat over it to your bare feet.  
"Are you alright?" was the first question out of his mouth. His voice was deep and sounded like he had smoked too many cigarettes for too long. He had a tall stature form what you saw he was white and had pinkish lips they have some color to them but not much. You realized you had not said anything when he speaks again and pulls at your shoulders to make sure you weren't going to pass out and fall on the concrete.  
"Miss?...are you okay...you look cold let's get you home" he says you just look at him your deep cerulean eyes gleaming in the moon light and in a small voice you speak  
"I am fine, Thank you and there is no home for me..." your voice trails off and you pause looking at the ground suddenly sad, you take out a cigarette from the pocket of your trench coat and light it letting the embers entrance you and suddenly you feel a rain drop on your hand. "I will be fine take your captured man." you start to walk away but you feel a hand on your shoulder , you gasp softly letting the cigarette fall from your lips "Let me take you to the station and we will find you a home" he says with sadness in his voice. You sigh not wanting to fight him stomping the cigarette out but, not wanting show him what you really are.  
"Alright, if it will make you feel better I'll come with you" you shove your hands in your pockets as he picks up the bad guy who was on the ground. You followed the man towards the car. "What's your name?" you ask lightly almost as if the wind were saying it. He puts the guy in the compartment in the back and looks at her "Haven't you seen me on T.V?" he asks her but she merely shakes her head no and he sighs "I am the batman" She nods making an "Ah" action with her mouth and gets into the car then they both speed off to the station.

so there you go your first encounter with a bad guy and the batman let's see what the next story will hold ^-^  
Love you all and blessed be  
3 Allison


	2. Secret pasts

*At the Station11:45pm*  
You follow batman out of the car and up the stairs to the main office. He holds the door open for you and you thank him with a nod before going into the building. You feel your fox ears twitch with how much noise that was going on. Phones ringing, people talking, officers yelling, things banging and clicking, there was just sooo much noise. You look back to speak to batman, only to see he is gone and the criminal next to you is now passed out. A man walks towards you and takes one long look at you. "so you're the girl he told me about." he said, you just tilted your head and he continues "I am Commissioner Gordon and what is your name?" he asks you after introducing himself "Im Luna..Luna Yuki" you say very softly he nods as you put your hands up to your ears closing them so the noise would be drowned a little. "Is it too loud?" you hear him ask through your hands. You just nod your head and watch as some other officers to take the man batman caught away to a crowded jail cell and motions for you to follow him. He leads you to an interrogation room or so that's what your mind concluded and uncovered your ears hearing a finally releving silence...  
"If I could ask you some questions that would be great that way we can find your parents." he says but you shake your head and feel yourself get sad. All of the sudden you see an officer come into the room...  
"Commissioner Gordon you need to see this" the officer exclaimed, but Gordon just stood up "What is it Jeff" he asked, he didn't want to leave the room so the man Gordon called Jeff replied "It just started to rain there wasn't a cloud in sight but then there was rain." he says exasperated again "Hmm that is unusual " Gordon says then looks over at you and sees the tear drops on the table. Gordon dismisses Jeff and walks back over to you he hands you a tissue and rubs your back. He examines your back and sees the scars by your shoulder blades "Where did you get these?" he asks concerned like a father who's daughter had just been hurt badly. "I don't know I have had them my whole life" He nods and gives you a lollipop you smile lightly and give it back "Thanks but, no thanks" you put it in his hand and hear another knock on the door

SURPRISE!

It was...Jeff...again...  
"Umm sir, the rain stopped and the clouds are gone it's like they just… vanished." he says surprised. "I see" says Gordon. He shuts the door again and takes out his phone dials a number and waits for someone to pick up. "Hello Wayne residence" you hear the phone say "Yes Alfred is Bruce around?" he asks back "Let me see if he is in" then it goes quiet for a moment "Hello" you hear the voice on the other end of the phone say as you lit another cigarette since you didn't get your last one. "Hello Bruce I was wondering if you could do a huge favor for me?"He asks Bruce on the other end off the phone. "sure...what do you need old friend?" the guy replied Gordon looked over at you to see if you were listening, you just continued to take steady drags of the smoking stick as you were laying your head on the table and facing the opposite way of Gordon as to not sound like you were eaves dropping. "I have this girl at the station and she doesn't have a home I was wondering if you could give her a place to stay until we find her parents." you hear Gordon state "Sure Gordon...I can do that...When do you want me to pick her up?" you hear the man say "Um she is here right now but as soon as possible would be good." you hear Gordon say to the phone hearing him pace around the room. "I'll be there in about 15 mins." says the phone "Alright" you hear Gordon say and hear him hang up the phone and hear his footsteps leading over to where you were. You feel him grab your shoulders and place a gentle hand on your back as he hands you a ash tray so you could put your cigarette in.  
He sits down on the other end of the table in the chair and he looks at you once more before speaking "I have found a place for you to stay for a while until we find your parents." He says. You look down and shake your head "You're not going to find them." you say quietly mostly talking to yourself. He pats your head lightly and speaks "I will find your parents...no matter how long it takes." you feel your ears start to get cold when you realize the ribbon around them was falling off and was now on the floor. Gordon looks at you as your eyes go wide and laughs while you hold your ears down. "That's a nice costume of yours, you should probably take it off before Bruce comes to take you home" he says still chuckling and pulling your hands away from your head. A warm hand suddenly replaces your cold hands and gives them a gentle yank as a small squeak comes from your mouth. After they wouldn't come off with the first yank he tries again but slightly harder. You growl at him and hold your ears down on your head rubbing them slightly trying to get the slight pain of him pulling to go away.  
Gordon looks shocked "Um what are you?" he asks once again sitting on the chair at the other end of the table. You sigh loudly and look at him, lighting up another cigarette preparing yourself to tell him "If I tell you, you can't tell a soul..." you say calmly, letting your hands come off of your ears, he nods signifying he promises and you trust him, he was kind enough to find you somewhere to stay. You wait for him to relax then you begin, "When I was younger my parents sold me as a medical study. I was only 10 months old when they left me there. They did studies on me and they connected a fox demon's soul with my own." She takes a drag of the smoldering stick then continues "They were thinking about putting me on the front lines for wars but the demon taught me things and I learned more than normal people do by age 50 when I was only 2. They realized when they first put the demon in me that I grew fox ears and 3 tails." As she points to her ears, she continues "I grew older and I developed powers so I can control elements." She finally finished but Gordon asked "so how did you end up on the streets?" She looks at him and replies "well Im 22 now and I escaped when I was 20 and I just quietly slipped out during the night. The things they did there were terrible, so I escaped." He nodded and you heard a knock on the door. You hurry to put the bows back on your ears hiding them like you normally did. Sitting there ready to see who was at the door as Gordon opened it.  
A man in a nice dress suit walks through the door, he stepped into the room and you finally got good looks at what he looked like. You took a long look at him he was nice looking but you wondered maybe this guy was too good to be true. Most well dressed men were assholes who made a lot of money and wasted it on absolutely nothing. You stood from the table your bare feet, now cold from the ground but it instantly warmed up in a matter of seconds. You walk up to him and look him over at a closer distance.  
He puts a hand out to you and you just look at it and bow instead. Gordon comes up to you and pulls you up. You look at both of them and Gordon extends your arm and puts your hand in the new man's hand. After you do what Gordon calls a Hand shake the man finally speaks "Hello Im Bruce Wayne and you will be staying with me for a while." you look at Gordon and give you a sympathetic look. "You can't trust him" he tells you. You nod and bow again just because that's how you have been taught to say hello. "Hello Mr. Wayne my name is Luna Yuki" he bows back "Please Luna call me Bruce" you nod and he smiles "Do you have any other nick names?" he asks you look at the ceiling and think...  
"well my full name is Luna Ivy Yuki and people who know me call me moon, Ivy or snow" you paused and shrugged "It doesn't matter what you call me" you continues "That's a pretty name" they both say and you smile and lightly blush but you hide your face beneath your hair "Thank you" you say shyly from under your hair. As soon as the warmth was gone from your face you look back up, "Well we should get your things" Bruce says to you but you just tilt your head in confusion and pick up your trench coat and stand next to Bruce. He nods at you after gaping a little at the dress you are currently wearing. You fling your coat over your sholders and button it in the front and let it hang off of your sholders and covering the back of your dress you begin to walk as it drags on the ground back over to Bruce signifing that you are ready to go. You bow to Commissioner Gordon as a thanks and he bows back and pats you on the head. You smile brightly and he walks both you and Bruce to the front of the station. He opens the door and lets the two of you out. You hug him lightly thanking him and he pats you on the head and says "I will come check up on you tomorrow when I get the chance okay Luna?" You nod your head and smile your tails waggin under your dress. He pats you on the head once more as you see Gordon shake hands with Bruce then you follow Bruce down to his car you look at it trying to figure out how to open it but Bruce beats you to it and the door opens up scaring you slightly but getting in anyway. As soon as the door shuts you look out the window and see Gordon waving as Bruce starts the car and you take off to what you assume is Bruce's house...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I know no joker yet but he is coming soon i promise i think within the next 3 chapters but don't worry he is coming and when he does it will be fun

^-^


	3. Friendly Butlers and Warm Beds

*Bruce Wayne's Penthouse 1:36 am*  
Bruce opens the door and you step out of the car looking at the giant penthouse above you in amazement. 'Wow how can one man live in this house all by himself' you wonder to yourself as you walk up the steps of the penthouse. You finally pull your thoughts back down to earth and start to reach for the door when it starts to open already, you jump and hide behind Bruce, "Hello Miss Yuki and welcome to you new home" you look up at the giant building then to the man who greeted you from behind Bruce's back. "My name is Alfred miss and I am Master Wayne's Butler" you bow slightly signifying his welcome. He bows back and leads you to the building and you look behind you to see if Bruce was following you and he was so you weren't going up the elevator alone. The 3 of you end up in the elevator on your way up; you look out the big glass window and look out it at the scene that was bestowed before you. You could see the park where you would stay when you were tired and you could feel your tails wagging from under your dress as you get excited about what you would be able to see from such a great height. Bruce laughs a little as you hear the elevator ding signifying that you were finally up in the apartment you follow both Bruce and Alfred out of the elevator. Walking on the nice carpet you look at the dark color and your attention is shifted over to Alfred and Bruce who are talking but Bruce looks back at you and speaks up "Alfred will show you to your room..." He pauses "Don't worry Alfred has been a good friend of mine since I was a child." he says with a smile and you bow as he walks away. Alfred looks at you and you tilt your head "Where is your stuff miss I'll take it to your room for you." he says and you put your trench coat in his hands showing him what your brought with you. He smiles brightly with a sad undertone and walks you up a staircase and down the hallway "My room is the first bedroom in the hall.." he pauses to point at the door "that is Master Bruce's bedroom in the middle" he points again then leads you down the hall and to a door grasping the handle, he pushes the door open while saying "and this is your room" Your eyes get big as you hear your feet lap against the blue and green swirled poured floor. The room had a wall full of windows with a balcony along with some French glass doors the walls are cerulean like your eyes and makes the room look like you walked into a giant ocean. You looked at the wall to the left seeing 2 doors almost right next to each other one being the bathroom, the bathroom had a full Jacuzzi along with a stand up shower, 2 sinks with a large mirror over it. A stain glass window of a mermaid was by the Jacuzzi along with a door to the closet. The other door being a closet, the room had a big king sized bed with a canopy top and curtains on each side, the curtains were a deep blue and when the wind went the room they shimmered green. There was a down comforter that was purple on the bed along with green, blue and purple pillows. There was a TV and stereo in the room along with some pictures on the walls. Alfred leads you over to the closet and seeing it made your mouth almost drop...it was like a big bedroom connected to a smaller one. He hung your cloak up on the rack where it was now alone hanging in an empty closet. You walk out of it Alfred shutting the lights off and door behind you and looks at you  
"Oh by the way miss.." you interrupt him "Please call me Luna" you ask of him in a small voice " Well Luna as I was saying if your hiding a secret now is time to get it out there...I won't tell master Wayne he can find out when he is ready but..." he pauses and reaches out towards your bows."I saw right through the bow and I noticed something white sticking out." he pulls the bows off and uncovers your ears that twitch lightly now exposed to a slightly colder environment. "Well" you say "I have a fox demon in me and well i can control the elements" you say to him. He pats your head and plays with your ears making sure they were really "Well that's new but good for me to know...is there anything else?" he asks and you take a deep breath and change into your small fox form, your white fur shining in the moonlight. His eyes go wide and you rub up against him and he picks you up. You mew in happiness as he pets you then he puts you down "interesting" is the only thing he says, you change back now sitting on the floor your tails sticking out of your dress "You have 3 tails?" he asks slightly astounded by you. You nod "well Im glad we got that out of the way" then he smiles and pats your head again then looks at the clock and pokes your nose "well missy all growing girls need their rest..." he pauses "come on to bed with you" you get up and walk over to the bed sitting on the down blanket then getting under the covers shutting all the curtains but one which Alfred is standing by. You change into your fox form and snuggle in as he covers you up with the blanket and he shuts the curtain after patting your head and petting you once you meow and yawn then snuggling into bed and go to sleep. The last sound you hear is the door shutting and the wind singing in your ears.


	4. Shocking Twists

ON WITH THE STORY!

*Bruce Wayne's Penthouse* 10:28am

You wake up to the room illuminated with sunlight, you stretch your small body out to get any kinks out then you hear a small knock on the door and a small voice after it "Miss Luna, I brought you some breakfast" you match the voice with a name and leap out of the bed hearing Alfred's voice. You leap out of the floor hearing his voice trying to reach the door knob and paw at the door not feeling in the mood to change back into your human form and seeing as how you already told Alfred you didn't think him seeing would be a problem. You gently hop up to the door handle and hear the door click open, you swing back on the door a way allowing him to enter the room. Before he could enter you scamper back to the bed and hiding under the covers to surprise him. He walks into the room and sets the tray of food on the end of the bed and pulls the covers away to see your small form hiding with a huge grin on your face, he laughs softly and you change into your human form and giggle, when the laughing dies down you finally speak "Alfred you didn't have to bring me breakfast I could have walked down on my own" you say to him not used to being waited on...hell you weren't used to the fact that you could get a hot meal without going out to hunt it, but you smile sweetly anyway. 'i can't believe i got this close to someone so quick but he is so nice to me and didn't scream or yell when he figured out my secret' you think to yourself, he pats you on the head dragging you out of your thoughts. "Don't worry about it, I bring Master Bruce's also so it's no trouble" He says smiling then you grab his arm softly "Please let me help you around the house Alfred, you have been so nice to me, I want to make it up to you." you say giving him a hug like a granddaughter would a grandpa, when you're finished with your short winded speech "Are you never going to let me live it down if i say no?" he asks raising an eyebrow at you. You shake your head as you say it with a giant smile on your face, "Nope" he finally sighs and gives up "Well Miss Luna what do you do well?" he asks softly, you put a finger up to your chin and think. Then you finally get an idea and giggle "Oh I can make just about anything" you say to him smiling brightly, he nods to you "Alright Miss Luna, you can prepare meals if you would like" you smile and hug him again almost knocking him down as he puts the tray in front of you "now eat, when you are finished with your breakfast Master Wayne would like to speak with you." he says as he leaves you to eat. You nod softly as he leaves and smile eating every piece of food that is on the tray.

Getting up out of the bed with your finished tray, you walk out to where you think the kitchen is and start cleaning up before finding Alfred again. Once you find him he leads you out to the living room and you see a wall full of windows...Shutting your eyes for a moment to adjust them to the brightness of the living room, Alfred smiles at you and gives you a slight push toward Bruce. You start to walk over by him and he stands up and gives you a hug "Please sit " he says telling you to sit on the couch with him and he smiles "I hope you had a good night's rest" he says and you just smile and nod your head before saying "yes it was very nice" Bruce smiles at the answer and you tilt your head softly "Is there something on your mind Bruce?" you ask him softly. He smiles and nods "Actually there is something i wanted to tell you..." he pauses for a moment "if you're going to live here i want to tell you some stuff and i would appreciate after im done telling you if you could stay calm, i want you to know you can trust me." he says all of it in one breath and if you had human ears you wouldn't have been able to catch what he said."you can trust me and anything you need to tell me go ahead" you smile again and he takes a deep breath "I am..." he pauses and stands up as if trying to find a way to phrase it correctly but before he could say anything you stand up and speak "your Batman" you smile sweetly. You watch his reaction to your outburst then see his jaw almost drop to the floor he merely nods and gets a hold of himself "but...but how...how did you know?" he asks, stuttering slightly "you two smell the same and your physical features give it away... people must be pretty stupid and must not pay too close attention to figure it out...but i need to tell you something since you trusted me with your secret" you take the bows off your ears and show Bruce you ears as they flick lightly from the new unmuted sounds around them. Bruce walks up to you and gives your ears a small tug to make sure they were real "Umm...may i ask...how you are...umm this way?" you smile and sit him down and explain your life story to him ,he takes it surprisingly well by the looks of his body language, once your finished he looks down at his watch "Oh Alfred we are going to be late can you get the car please" you tilt your head in confusion and he smiles "you will see when we get there" you ne and follow him out to the elevator. Alfred throwing your coat over your shoulders, "so you don't catch a cold" he said to you then puts the bows back over your ears.

You and Bruce go down to his car as Alfred waves from the penthouse. You wave back as you and Bruce descend in the elevator and finally reach his car. Getting in and taking off you look over at him, "Bruce where are you taking me?" you ask as he pulls up to a red light. "Im taking you to get more clothes." he smiles as the light turns green and you speed off.

Ha-ha YAY for this part...forewarning in the next part im making Bruce look like a slut ^.^; so yea the next chapter will be at the clothing store and who knows maybe more...OH AND THE JOKER WILL BE COMING SOON!


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE READERS 3

Hello Everyone,

Please let me know how you like the story so far, im trying to find the notebook I put this story in since I moved in with my boyfriend/ husband (not an official marriage but everyone calls me his wife so I guess its okay, planning on getting married soon!) Anyway, I would like some feedback before I continue, I know I promised the joker coming in soon but times are hard when you have a son and seeing as how im doing this all in the middle of the night well…shit happens. Anyway thanks for reading this far but like I said before some feedback would be nice before I continue. I don't normally ask for review but post partum depression is kicking my ass and ups are always appreciated. I had 10 chapters total for this story planned out so far if I could only find that damned note book all would be well. I am also working on my condemned story which im hoping to get far in…I hope seeing as how that story has nothing to do with any book, movie,…ECT. Just something I'm working on and needed a place to put it for people to read. I THANK EVERYONE FOR READING!

3 Thanks so much *muwah*

Allison


	6. Dear Readers!

Hello loving readers,

I am so sorry for not updating, trying to write a story, take care of a child and try to keep your relationship afloat is kind of hard. My fiancé (its official now) and I are planning our wedding so there is another thing on my plate along with working (what a drag) and college (also a drag). I am going to be trying to update ASAP…well as soon as I figure out what to do next with our dear Luna and Joker. Unfortunately, my friend threw away my notebook (very sad panda) so I get to restart my next few chapters from the crappy memory that I have, so more or less I am just going to make up shit as I go along. I finally bought The Dark Knight (HURRAY!) so I will hopefully be trying to watch that more…if Odin doesn't decide to knock over out tv (he is officially mobile). I am also trying to find a Beta to help me get the story to continue on and get some ideas, since my grammar isn't the best when tying to pay attention to both my son and my story. I am also going to try and revise my previous chapters because they decided to clump together into one giant paragraph. Well that's all for my ranting today and I will re-read my story to try and figure out what to do next!

Thank you my faithful readers,

Allison 3


End file.
